Team Twelve
by PrincessTucker
Summary: Instead of being placed on Team 7 with Kakashi Naruto gets placed on Team 12 with a new teammate and Mitarash Anko. How much of a difference will Naruto undergo and change around him and in himself?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Team Twelve

Author: PrincessTucker

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I be making any money off of this story.

Summary: Instead of being placed on Team 7 with Kakashi Naruto gets placed on Team 12 with a new teammate and Mitarash Anko. How much of a difference will Naruto undergo and change around him and in himself?

* * *

"This is so going to suck if I get stuck with Teme." Naruto muttered as he slouched in his seat. Today was the day that they were going to be told which team they will be on, Naruto hoped he wouldn't be placed with Teme; he was such an ass-hole.

Naruto looked around the room curious, the other class, Yuki-Sensei's class, was going with them for the team placement. Naruto only had seen some of the others during lunch, but he never talked to them. Although one girl stood out with her frost-white hair, it cascaded down her back and shielded her face from view. Naruto only gave her a glance before settling down for a nap; he did make sure that he was awake enough to hear his name called.

Umino Iruka looked over the dwindling number of Genin and hoped to god that Anko actually was able to get a hold of his two more troublesome students. Iruka grew both worried and pleased that it looked like Anko might be getting his two students as more and more Genin were taken by their Jonin-Sensei.

"Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino." Sarutobi Asuma called out, pissed he wasn't allowed to smoke indoors. "Come with me."

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino." Yuhi also called after Asuma called out his Genin. The large group left and then there was only six left to chose from. Naruto was getting a bad feeling that he was going to teamed with Teme much to his disgust. Naruto was proven right when the next Jonin entered the room, dressed very scantily with nothing but a skirt, fishnet and a trench coat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Xuân Fei, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruna Sakura." Anko demanded as she eyed the four that got up. The Kyubbi Jailor, the Tama Surviver, the Uchiha Heir and the Uchiha Cultist.

Anko was going to fucking kill herself before they were all Jonin; she just knew it.

Naruto mentally screamed at himself as he realized that he was on the same team as Teme, although he was with Sakura-chan and a really cute looking girl, Xuân Fei was it? Hopefully she wouldn't fawn all over Teme, two girls fawning over him would inflate his ego; it was already too big as it was.

Naruto looked around curiously as they were led through some of the more busier streets in the Market District. Naruto was used to people sneering or avoiding him, but it was unusual that they were doing it with Fei. Maybe it was because her hair was that pretty white color? Naruto mentally shrugged and decided to get to the bottom of it later, after he decided how Fei acted around Sasuke-Teme, she better not be a fan-girl.

They stopped in front of a plain, non-discripted building. It had no signs or markings showing whom it belonged to other then a bright red doorframe. Naruto had seen some of the off-duty Jonin enter the building but never go in himself; he always assumed it was a strip-joint or something equally unpleasant. Anko entered the building and the four of them entered the room where a simple desk sat next to a single door, there wasn't anything else in there but that desk and the Jonin sitting behind it.

"Mitarashi-san. These are your Genin I presume?" The man said eyeing the four nervous Genin.

"Hai, prepare four badges for them alright? I need to take them to Ibiki for some testing, so be ready when we come back out." Anko said waving a hand at the Jonin and headed for the door.

"Hai, Mitarashi-san."

Sasuke even looked nervous, Morino Ibiki was a rather infamous Jonin that was head of ANBU T&I. Suddenly it seemed that maybe they had the wrong person for a Sensei, it seemed like Mitarashi-Sensei worked for the T&I something all four were sure they would be working closely with.

Sakura was hovering next to Sasuke, grasping his arm tightly much to the boy's annoyance and he was trying to pull away. Naruto and Fei were walking close together down the halls, but they weren't holding hands, but they were ready to defend themselves, they were nothing but survivors if anything else.

"Ibiki!" Anko shouted as she threw open a door and rushed inside, ignoring the glare from the scarred man. "I need to talk to you!"

"Anko, what a pleasant surprise." Ibiki said as put down his pen. He eyed the four Genin's standing behind his favorite member of T&I, he was slightly impressed that only three of them didn't step back in fear, the fourth, the pink haired one, was hiding behind the Uchiha.

What a useless waste of a kunoichi name.

"I have a bunch of Gaki's I thought you should be interested in as they will be tagging along with me as I go along my job here. I would also like to have some one-on-one training with various other Jonin here as Hatake is taking on Uchiha for the Sharingan."

"Really? So that got him out of active duty for this? He must be pissed off to the extreme." Ibiki said dryly as Anko snickered, it was well known that after his Genin team was killed and then his Sensei barely five years later that Hatake Kakashi threw himself into active duty status and was considered the most suicidal Jonin that Konoha had.

"Yes, well, he didn't have much of a choice. Hatake has Uchiha on the weekends and I was hoping to find someone to train these bunch so I can fit in some S-ranked missions in with my partner."

"Hmmm, I will look over the rosters and see how we can get and willing to do a little extra training with the Gaki." Ibiki could see the pink haired one growing visibly pissed off, the Uchiha was similarly pissed, but he was hiding it better. Uzumaki was keeping his mouth shut and the white-hair was keeping her head down. Both of them obviously knew better then to say anything or do anything really. "What type of tests are you going to put the through?"

"Oh, just the basic aptitude testing to see which field they would be best in. Look up the Jonin cases involving Genin, alright?" Anko asked as she jerked her head at Haruna, she did not want that girl on her team. Ibiki seemed to get the picture and nodded his head. "Very well then, I'll see you later to go over the results Ibiki."

"Maa-Maa, have fun Anko, remember they are just children, they don't have the stomachs like we do."

Anko only smirked and herded her bunch out of the room to the testing grounds. Ibiki felt slightly bad for the children, they had no clue who or what they were taking on. But, it would be interesting on who was going to make the cut, after all, not just anyone could enter the T&I corps, if that was what Anko was testing them on, he was thankful that the whole building was wired with full audio and visual.

Naruto was nervous as he took a seat at a small desk, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to be tested on, and hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. As long as it wasn't Ninjutsu then he should be fine, at least Naruto thought so. Sasuke was barely reining his impatience that he had to take more tests then he already had, he already was a Genin, he wanted to be stronger so he could kill Itachi and avenge his clan already. Sakura was on the edge of her seat, something about this place put her on edge that screamed that she was in danger of being killed.

Sakura didn't know that the feeling was perfectly normal of a shinobi when entering a mission. Fei on the other hand was fairly calm about it, she was a Genin already, the worst they could do was place her with another squad. It shouldn't be too hard to do a few tests, it was okay if she failed, it didn't quite matter to Fei either way, as long as she was a shinobi then she couldn't be forced into an arranged marriage.

Thank god.

"All right, you little Gaki's," Anko said as she paused out four packets. There was three fazes to this test, paperwork was one of them followed by an elemental test and then a physiological evaluation. "Have fun."

First up, how long does it take for a person to bleed out from a shuriken to the hand? Can you translate the following paragraph into Kirigakure shorthand? How many languages can you speak? What seals do you know were used to seal away the Kyubbi-No-Kitsune? What is the price of green tea in Land of Tea? How far away is Iwagakure in inches? What style is better in a Taijutsu only fight, Gentle Fist or Red Moon? Against each other? Which Genjutsu was used against General Tsuchi of Iwagakure during the last war? Which of the four Hokage's was better at Genjutsu then the others? What where the Hokage's nicknames among the villagers?

The list went on and on for dozens of pages, all mostly useless and unknown to some of the Genin depending on the questions asked or worded. Poor Naruto was about ready to pull his hair out by the end of it, the only things he could answer were about Ninjutsu and Seals, both of which he had to be interested in. Sasuke was all right, the test was extremely hard, but nothing too outrageous or taxing on his mental exercises. He even answered in more detail then necessary for Genjutsu and the tactic/history questions, both of those were rather big in the Uchiha family and the lesson's and books he studied from nightly.

Sakura was pissed off as she knew next to nothing about what they questions wanted, although she did answer the questions about household duties and wifely obligations, that much she knew for studying to be her beloved Sasuke-kun's wife. The rest didn't matter as long as she was with her Sasuke-kun. Fei on the other hand was doing much better, she knew most of the answers to the medical related and foreign information that they wanted, well, all expect the Kirigakure shorthand, and she could only translate half of it. It helped that her parents were traveling merchants in a caravan, Fei got to talk to and learn from so many different people and things, she hated it when her parents died and she was forced to live with her great aunt Sora and uncle Yashu. Sora-Oba thought that Fei should set her eyes on a nice, rich first son and get married to improve not only her standing but also Sora-Oba's.

Fei disagreed for obvious reasons.

"Well, well, well. Not to shabby I'd say," Anko said as she gathered up the paper-packets. "Now, I want all of you to channel chakra into these pieces of paper for me while I go file these. Don't worry it will take a while."

All four students nodded and fingered the small square piece of chakra paper, all had heard about it, but never actually seen it. Sasuke was the first to get a handle on the paper; his turned to ash. Sasuke was very pleased, he would have been shocked if he didn't have anything other then the Fire Element, all Uchiha's had Fire. Naruto grew pissed off and sort of shoved his chakra at the paper; he didn't like the fact that Teme was able to do his before him. His paper sliced into two pieces like the wind had cut it, the paper also felt slightly damp.

Fei already knew what hers would be; she also knew that they were being watched so she waited until two of her teammates had their elements before allowing her chakra into the paper. To her surprise it turned to dirt, but a closer look showed it was crystallized, which Fei hoped that no one would see it. Sakura was the last one to get hers and it took nearly an hour for her, it became damp in her hand like some sort of mushy-paste pulp.

"So, lets see what we got." Anko said rubbing hands together shortly after Sakura turned her paper to pulp, she already knew from the live video feed to her office. "Fire," and Lighting "Wind," and Water "Earth," Crystal actually was a possibility "And Water. Not bad, not bad at all. Now, I want all of you to look at me."

All four pairs of eyes look at Anko's hand and they went limp, Anko kicked her feet up onto the desk and waited for the Genjutsu to run its course. Hopefully they will come out mostly unharmed, but if not, oh well, it's not that great of a loss unless it was Haruna. Now, that girl could be killed or mentally unstable and unfit to be a shinobi, Anko would kiss Ibiki. She was a waste of Kunoichi, she may have the smarts but only if it would help further her status, from what her results said that Haruna was too focused on being the perfect wife for someone, in Haruna's mind it meant the Uchiha heir.

That was going to have to be nipped in the bud as soon as possible.

Anko pushed Haruna's file away and decided to see how badly screwed-up the Uchiha was, there was a reason why the paperwork was several inches thick, it helped show hidden personalities and sides. It would help Anko and other Sensei's to determine what should be taught and what they should look for if they go off the edge. As Anko pursued the ten-page report she was a little shocked that the Uchiha wasn't even more fucked up.

Yeah, so he wanted to avenge his clan and kill his older brother. That was perfectly understandable considering what had happened five years ago. Although he would need to be watched closely so he didn't run off and become a Missing-Nin, but as long as they kept him busy with training and learning powerful Jutsu's he would be fine.

Xuân was almost painfully shy and withdrawn further then Uchiha was, which was saying something. She also had a strong sense of self, but no self-worth, not surprising since her aunt, Takezawa Sora, kept trying to offer her niece to high-class merchants for marriages. To be told all her life that she was to be nothing more then a breeding mare, it wasn't a wonder that Xuân would have nothing to praise herself about.

It made Anko want Haruna and Xuân to switch places family wise.

Uzumaki was the only normal one out of the four, although he did have problems with his Jinchuiriki status among the villagers and lower ranked Shinobi. He showed a passion to be noticed, almost to a dangerous level with that orange jump suit and pranks, which if he was anyone else could have gotten him into serious trouble. It had always been in Anko and Ibiki's opinion that Uzumaki should have been told at a much younger age and given to the ANBU to train so he wouldn't become independent upon the Kyubbi's chakra like he was almost now.

That would take weeks, if not months, to fix before Uzumaki was ready to train seriously.

Anko made notes in her personal files in what all four should be trained in and what type of field they could go into and excel at the most. Uchiha would be primary trained in Genjutsu, which was against what Hatake wanted but it was too damn bad, Fire Style could be his Ninjutsu for all Anko gave a shit. Uzumaki was a good Ninjutsu user, he had the most stamina and chakra pools and thick coils for it, his control may be shit but he did have incredible memorization. Xuân would be the best for Taijutsu just from her knowledge alone, her control was hairpin enough to teach her to learn Enhanced Chakra styles, she may be a short little thing, but that just meant she could go fucking fast as hell. Haruna was disappointing, she could go into any field but the only thing she excelled at was being a future wife and a liability. Anko decided to see what she couldn't teach Haruna on the privet sessions and hope that she improved enough in a month of grace period, after that she'll have to trade her off or bump her down to Academy Genin.

That was if she passed the physiological exam. Hopefully she wouldn't and with a guilt free soul she could get rid of the freak.

It was just turning six three hours later when the Genin stirred, Anko's blank pieces of paper in front of her filling in. All the files were thick, but Haruna's was the thinnest, which was a good thing for Anko, that meant that Haruna failed or was really too good. All four looked like shit and their eyes were thoughtful, blank or haunted depending on the person. Anko hated doing this to them, but it was the only way to make sure that they would survive anything they threw at them and got rid of weak ones.

"Alright, now go home and I will see you all here bright and early tomorrow morning at seven, understand?" Four jerky nods. "Good, now get out of here."

Anko waited until their Chakra signaled that they were out of the T&I building before gather up the now thicker files and heading to Ibiki's office, this was her first time training shinobi other then ANBU learning the ropes, she was pretty sure it was frowned on to teach the twelve year olds how to skin a person alive for information.

"Tests done," Anko said as she passed over the copies to the napping Ibiki. "I want your opinion on them."

Ibiki nodded and started reading, making notes as he went along, he was aware of Anko doing the same. So she wanted to see what he thought and comparing her notes before declaring anything or getting rid of a Genin. Uzumaki had some issues, but nothing that couldn't be fixed, although that masochistic side was odd but of no concern to any of the Sensei's although he would be getting a different 'Talk' when he was old enough. Uchiha would need close watching so he wouldn't go off the edge go insane or become Missing-Nin to one of the enemy Hidden Villages. It was also of no surprise that the Uchiha was asexual to everything; he seemed to be one that favored family and friends rather then partners.

Xuân was a fucking mess to say the least. An extremely severe sense of self, but no self-worth, thinking her-self not worth anything but to breed if married, Ibiki was worried about possible breakdowns and withdraw from Shinobi life to avoid intimacy among her peers. It wasn't a wonder that Xuân had touch issues from what was seen of the molestation and possible rapes that the Genjutsu had recorded. Ibiki would be surprised if she didn't accidentally put a kunai through the eye of either Uzumaki or Uchiha if they brush up against her. It would be highly doubtful that she would ever have a normal relationship with anyone other then her team, but to make her slightly tame Ibiki planned on making Xuân share a tent with either Uzumaki or Uchiha, possible both to make her handle one-on-one sessions.

Haruna was a waste of space and should be bumped down to Civilian status.

"So, which one first?" Anko said as Ibiki sat back.

"Uchiha will need watching and non-stop training to avoid a possible Orochimaru, he will also need to under-go very co-dependant team-training to help avoid that. Genjutsu and then Shadow-Nin training would be the route to go with him after HBT. Uzumaki will have to see a Byakugan Healer and a Seal Master, other then Jiraiya, to check the Seal weekly so he wont fuck up Jutsu's. Ninjutsu and Hunter-Nin would suit him out of the possible ones we have here. Haruna shouldn't even be a Genin, how she passed a shrink is beyond me, but we can't do anything until after the Grace Period. Xuân…."

"Yes, Xuân. She is the most fucked up shinobi I've seen since me." Anko admitted as she leaned back into her seat. "Near rapes, being paraded around like some show-horse to dirty old men, most likely molested numerous times. She's going to need a shrink and get out of that house as soon as possible, we also have to get her to Chunin ASVP, it will make her adult enough that she could override any and all marriage contracts."

"Agreed. Taijutsu and Medical-Nin." Ibiki nodded as Anko started listing up key points for each of the three Genin to pick a perfect Sensei for the weekends. "Hatake already has Uchiha, but make them train here. I'll take Uzumaki under my wing and you'll have to decided between yourself or Fujiko for privet lessons."

"Fujiko. She helps me when I get into my moods, she'll do Xuân worlds of good. I also plan on missions that are away from Konoha, after HBT has been completed, for all three Genin to share a small tent. One, it's for building team-work and closeness between the three, Two, it will help Xuân adjust for someone to get close to her without accidentally killing someone." Anko said as she popped her knuckles. "Uchiha is Fire and Lightning, Uzumaki is Wind and Water, and Xuân has Earth, possible a Crystal user."

"Really? That is rare since Tama was wiped out twenty years ago, do we have anything to teach her?"

"No, it will be all instinct for her. Should I start teaching them after Hellish Basic Training? Or during it?"

"After it. Focus on control with Uzumaki and Tactics with Uchiha; they both need it. All three will be getting a bunker here to use after HBT make sure to pull aside Xuân and tell her that her room wont go anywhere after HBT is over, if she hasn't moved in after a week make it an order. At least here she'll be safe from whom ever that aunt of hers brings home, it will also give her a sanctuary incase a marriage claim tries to go through."

"Of course. I told them to be here bright and early tomorrow morning, what should we do about Haruna's family?" Anko said gathering up her copies of the files. "I was planning on sending them a note saying that their daughter is under-going severe training and is not to be bothered."

"Good, but sign it with the T&I stamp, it will make damn sure that there wont be a problem later on with them after we kick out Haruna."

Anko nodded and left, she had to set up bunks for all four of them; she was planning on putting the Uchiha and Xuân in the same room. If Uchiha had no sexual interest in the near future, he was the classical 'only interested if he loved you', then Xuân would be safe and learn to feel safe, at least around one person. Haruna and Uzumaki don't get along, but it would help with his control over his emotions, he was too much of an emotional being and thinker.

Anko had a long night a head of her to prepare for her Gaki's, she was also going to be looking into Xuân old suitors and current ones. She may not be able to do anything, but Uchiha and Uzumaki would when they found out about the encounters. It will also might make Xuân feel safer if her attackers were dead or locked up.

Either way it was going to be a long night.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Team Twelve

Author: PrincessTucker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I be making any money off of this story.

Summary: Instead of being placed on Team 7 with Kakashi Naruto gets placed on Team 12 with a new teammate and Mitarashi Anko. How much of a difference will Naruto undergo and change around him and in himself

* * *

Sakura Haruna's life descended into hell the second she stepped into the ANBU T&I building that morning. She was then showed to her room, which she was sharing with Naru-Baka and to change into the uniform issued to her. After that she and Xuân-Bitch was passed over to this really scary looking woman with a X-shaped scar across her face, Sakura was given the choice between cutting her hair or keeping it pulled back into a tight braid. Sakura defended her hair and kept it long, Xuân only nodded and allowed Fujiko to cut her hair shorter then Naruto's! What a waste, although that meant that she wasn't interested in Sasuke-kun, which was a good thing as Sakura was going to be the future Uchiha Lord's wife.

They were all given weighted leg and arm braces, and Chakra restraints in the shape of a collar. Then they were put through the most various, tiring, exhausting Taijutsu practice Sakura had ever been on or tried to do to keep her figure. Bitch, as Sakura was calling Xuân, was hardly even out of breath! Naruto even recovered faster then her, but Sasuke took nearly as long as Sakura did, which made her feel better. Then they were forced to re-learn all the Jutsu taught at the Academy with next to none chakra, Naruto flew through them all and made the perfect Clone!

By the time they stopped for lunch only Sasuke-kun had re-mastered one of the Jutsu's and Bitch was near completely one. Naru-Baki's Chakra Restraint was bumped up a couple of levels, but he was still further then her! It just wasn't fair! After lunch they were each given different scenario's and they had to overcome different obstacles before being declared the winner by Anko-Sensei.

They were each given a point when they were right; Anko-Sensei said that at the end of the week they could be used for several things. After dinner they were given free time and full access to a library, which Bitch took full advantage of. Naru-Baki spent his time sleeping and Sakura spent her time trying to stalk Sasuke-kun through the halls.

She didn't even notice the snickers following her from the other members at Torture and Interrogation. Sasuke on the other hand was actually enjoying his roommates company; Xuân was very twitchy, reminding him a bit about some of his great-uncle's that served during Shinobi wars. When he went to wake Xuân up after listening to her whimper for several hours due to a nightmare, Sasuke narrowly avoided a kunai to his stomach.

Sasuke learned to shake Xuân awake with a clone, they didn't mind being killed by his dangerous roommate. He learned to avoid Xuân when it was time for the daily showers, he did his first and went for breakfast while she did hers, and otherwise she wouldn't budge from her bed. Sasuke had no clue what Xuân's problem was nor did he care, he was learning so much and being too tired to do anything but avoid Sakura.

Naruto was having the time of his life, granted he had to do nothing but chakra-control exercises when he was having privet lessons with Ibiki-Sensei, but it was all right. They were treating him like a proper shinobi now, teaching him really cool things during practice. He didn't mind he only had a few points and that Sakura-chan and Sasuke-Teme had the most, whom was he going to send a letter to by using his points? Iruka-Sensei maybe, but he was much too busy training during the week, and weekends besides, and practicing on his own time to really sit down and write a letter.

He was having too much fun.

Fei was slowly relaxing around Uchiha-san, he didn't seem like her uncle and he hadn't made a move. It also helped that he showed absolutely no interest when the Geisha-Nin walked around the barracks dressed skimpily or even naked, she was also relaxing slightly around Uzumaki-san, as he too showed no reaction other then blushing and looking away as they walked past.

Haruna on the other hand was driving her up the fucking wall.

Fei was about ready to stab the little pest in the back, if anything she had a feeling that everyone wouldn't mind it. Fujiko-Sensei was teaching her the basic's of field medical aid, which made Fei suspect that she was being trained as the support for her two team-members, Haruna was going to get the boot sooner or later or get herself killed during a mission. Fujiko-Sensei also left books down about the risks of being a kunoichi such as molestation and rape during their line of work.

Fei was well acquainted with both thank-you-very-much.

Which made Fei suspicious that they knew about all of that and also how she murdered her uncle a few years ago, even though Sora-Oba had covered it up rather well but nothing escaped ANBU eyes. She just hoped she wasn't in trouble for that, but maybe prison would be better for her then living with her aunt and all of her lovers. Fei also hoped she wouldn't be analyzed by their shrink's; she already knew she was screwed up in the head and in body.

Fujiko Shitaku was a little concerned about her student/patient, all the signs of prolonged molestation and rape were there, but it didn't seem recent some how. It took a little digging to find out that Fei-san's uncle died three years ago peacefully in his sleep, Fujiko had a feeling that Fei-san fought back and killed her rapist and her aunt covered it up. Which made the time-line possible as that following month she was enrolled at the Academy, it seemed like her aunt at least suspected what her niece had done and got rid of her in the only was possible.

That didn't stop the arrange marriages of course, but she and T&I could fix that easily enough at a latter point in time.

If Fei-san hadn't killed herself or someone else, although she did come close that first night rooming with Sasuke-san, then she would recover, which was rare with such a severe case of sexual assault, but it the abuse may have been a trial-by-fire like most of the Chunin during the Great Shinobi Wars, they came out slightly bitter and scarred but alive and stronger most importantly in both mind, body and soul.

Fujiko had hoped that Fei-san would become strong; she just had to get over her fear of touch by men and her dislike of women. Maybe move Naruto-san into the room that she and Sasuke-san's shared….

They were nearing the middle of their grace period of HBT, Hellish Basic Training, when something unusual happened. Anko was staying up late like normal, she had nightmares enough that she could tell when she wasn't going to sleep well during the night, and was watching over her most troublesome student, Xuân Fei. Her Taijutsu was the strongest and she was keeping up with the program, although her other two main subjects, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were no-where near as strong as Naruto or Sasuke, but she wasn't a slouch either.

Fei seemed uncomfortable with the two boys although she stopped knifing the Sasuke-clone when he would wake her up from nightmares; Anko took that as a good sign. Anko planned on moving the three of them into a three-man Squad's room's and make them share the bedroom, when she saw Naruto sneaking out of his and Haruna's room and headed down to Sasuke's and Fei's with a clone carrying his stuff.

She watched with some interest as Naruto made a bed out of his blankets and the spare ones in the closet in the room. Sasuke only grunted and turned over back to sleep when Naruto stole a pillow, it seemed like the Uchiha was mellowing out, or he was too damn tired to give a damn.

Probably the later one knowing him.

Fei on the other hand held the most surprise, she did tense the second the door opened, an ingrained habit of hers or so Fujiko's reports were to believed, but didn't attack once Naruto was in the room. Anko rewind the tape, watching Fei's every move until she fell back asleep in a light dose, maybe, just maybe of course, Fei wasn't as fucked up as Anko thought.

Just in case though…she buzzed Fujiko to her room where the cameras were set up.

"Yes, Anko-Sempai?" Fujiko said as she yawned behind her hand politely to the senor ranked kunoichi. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not exactly. Here," Anko said as she hit play. "This was just recorded, tell me what you think."

"Well," Fujiko said leaning back in a chair Anko pulled up for the tired woman as she watched the tape several times. "It relieves my mind that she isn't as bad off as I predicted when I was given a possible history of prolonged sexual assault. She is much better off then most in her position."

"Explain." Anko demanded as she got ready to take notes, she personally had never been raped or molested but it came close a few times.

"I think the experience made her stronger then she could ever had been, a trial-by-fire if you would, I'm not saying what she went through as a child until she reached the Academy is nothing short of total trauma but I don't think she'll ever be in the position to be assaulted again." Fujiko said as she gathered her thoughts. "She had one of the highest ranking's in Yuki-Sensei's class, much like Sasuke-san is the number one ranked Rookie of the year, she also doesn't complain about the amount of studying or training I'm putting her under. I've had Jonin, veteran Jonin mind you, bitch about it and some twelve-year old girl isn't saying a word?"

"Neither has Naruto or Sasuke from the reports, the Kyubbi and the Slaughter were their trial-by-fire's right?" Anko said as she scribbled out some notes. "It would make sense if what Ruka-chan has told me during our sake-dates."

"Ah, yes. How is our Dolphin? I hope he is recovering well from Mizuki?"

"Yes, but I think he wants to do more then just be a Academy Sensei since the attack." Anko said as she leaned back and snagged a tray of dango off the top of the mini-fridge. "Iruka says that war is coming if from what he's overheard in the Mission-Room when no-one thinks he's listening. He's getting tired of his undercover mission and wants to formally move up in ranks, not yet, but I can tell."

"How long is he suppose to be last undercover?"

"Only until after Sasuke and Naruto graduated, they have but he has to finish out the rest of the year at least. I think he should just come in and turn in his report about his S-ranked mission, he would automatically go up to Tokubetsu Jonin at the very least."

Fujiko said nothing, letting Anko rant about her stupid team-mate and reckless behavior, it was also better to let Anko go on like this before interrupting her otherwise she would rant about that for hours.

"Maybe he just wants time to get back into shape. I mean, he has been doing nothing more then portraying a Chunin, a weak one at that, for the past five years. He's bound to not be as strong as he was before without raising suspicion, Iruka-san most likely wants to be strong enough to pass and get back into the life of mission life."

Anko pouted but didn't say anything, which sounded too much like her teammate to protest that. Anko mentally did the math and realized that Iruka was training the first years at the Academy, so that meant in about a year he would most likely come in for his report. Anko rubbed her hands together in glee, she better get her ass in training as it had been years since she last fought Iruka and he always managed to kick her ass, this time she was going to kick his!

"Line up Gaki's, I'm changing things around a little." Anko said the next morning. They were all progressing nicely, not as fast as Anko would have liked but she had to reminded her self that they were just Genin, not rookie Jonin that were forced to train under her. "Haruna and Xuân are on one team and Uzumaki and Uchiha are on another. You have one hour to 'kill' the other team, which is considered normally a mortal wound. You can knock out, give mortal wounds - we will have medic's on stand-by just incase - or suffer the least amount of injuries and a point system that only I, and Ibiki, know."

Haruna looked like she was going to pitch a fit and Uzumaki didn't look much better, but he swallowed his anger and pride. Anko gave them ten minutes before the test started before heading into the control room that monitored one-hundred-square miles of underground terrain of varying types; they had dessert, swamp, mountains, and a small lake with mist, foggy bamboo groves. Everything and anything they had it.

"Ten-thousand on Uzumaki and Uchiha winning, five-thousand on Xuân for giving in and either killing Haruna or letting her die." Ibiki said smugly as he watched Haruna struggle to keep up with Xuân to find some cover and get a game plan. "You?"

"Ten-thousand on Uzumaki and Uchiha, five-thousand on Xuân not giving in, but giving the girl a very nice, dark verbal tongue lashing." Anko said pouting. "You already took my bet."

"Hmmm," Ibiki muttered as he drank a cup of coffee, a beverage that Naruto has been dying to try, if he did well he just might let the ball of sunshine have a cup. "What does Fujiko say about our Gaki's?"

"Short or long?"

"Short, I'm skipping on paperwork to see how well you've been training our number-one team. Spill, quickly."

"Meanie," Anko said sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Alright, Uzumaki first. He's surprising well adjusted and has piss-poor control over his emotions, but with time we can fix that before it gets him killed. Fujiko recommends that he and his teammates share an off-sight home like they will stay here in the Squad barracks; it should improve on his people skills and teach him tack. She says to watch his moods and if he has any sudden mood swings then it's the Kyubbi's fault and someone should look at the Seal, but not Jiraiya."

"Why?"

"She says that the Kyubbi's chakra is slowly merging with Uzumaki's, she isn't sure if that's what is suppose to happen but it is concerning to say the least. I can give you a list at the end of the day on who we need to contact, do you care if they are on the illegal side of things?"

"No, if they could fix it I won't even care if it's a fucking Missing-Nin from Water. Next."

"Uchiha. Not the most well adjusted or the normalish one, but with watching we can prevent an Orochimaru, which will happen unless he forms strong, very strong bonds with people here in the village or nothing will stop it. The first sign of fresh blood-lust and withdrawing into himself more then he has already be prepared to jack him into Iso until he calms down and a full twenty-hour/seven shrink watch for the rest of his life."

"Hm." Ibiki grunted. That wasn't surprising at all. Hell, he already had the room prepared the first day, just because he wasn't one of the psychologist's here didn't mean he didn't see things. "Xuân?"

"She is surprisingly unaffected from her history of sexual assault, but Fujiko suspects that she is just bottling it up and shoving it away from her mind, burying it if you will so she wont have to deal with it. Xuân can handle being around strange people, but refuse's to get touched or she'll stick a kunai in them. But I do have hope that sooner or later she'll at least allow Uchiha or Uzumaki to touch her."

"Why?"

"Two nights ago Uzumaki moved in with Uchiha and Xuân, other then tensing as he came in and when he wakes up, she is slowly warming up to him. I wont be surprised if she learns not to tense when they wake her from nightmares anymore, nor go straight to a kunai when they walk behind her."

"Good. Very few kunoichi are good at Taijutsu as her, I don't want to lose her because of some fucked up Uncle. He is dead correct?"

"Yes, supposedly he died in his sleep peacefully a few years ago, but I think that Xuân's Shoton kicked in and killed him, the aunt most likely covering it up. I don't think that she'll ever tell her team-mates what happened to her or that she'll ever have a sexual interest in anybody after that gala of trauma."

Ibiki nodded as he watched Haruna get 'killed' and a masked ANBU took her away to be healed before she bled out. It seemed like neither he nor Anko won that bet, but Xuân did get points for fucking up the Uchiha's nervous system with a well-aimed jab to the nerve-bundle in his upper-right shoulder, which would take hours to fix and an automatic kill. She was also able to draw with Naruto, both getting off on mutual kill shots on each other, which earned her some amount of points.

After a good amount of bickering Ibiki handed over the ten thousand as Xuân won point-wise, but lost because of a lack of teammate. Anko was mentally crackling at the yen, she could buy the good stuff for her Friday dinners with Iruka, maybe even up-date him on his students progress. But first she had a freak to yell at; hopefully making her quit or is asked to be moved to a different team.

"That was pathetic," Anko snarled at Haruna. "I thought I taught you better then that during our sessions! You are to listen to your team-leader, which you elected Xuân when you didn't protest her course of action! Then you had the gall of going against orders during a crucial part and getting yourself 'killed' by the enemy leaving your partner all alone to finish the mission! She could have died, being taken hostage or used as a trade off during a War!"

"But-!" Sakura started to say, which was a mistake, as you did not question Anko when she was reaming your ass.

"Shut the fuck up you sorry excuse of kunoichi! If your other two teammates were enemy Nins, male nins, she could have been raped for hours, days, hell, even weeks if she was in the bingo book and their fraction used her a hostage! Get back to your dorm, I'll finish with you later!"

Sakura didn't even react, just glared at the bitchy woman and stormed away, she was just trying to see Sasuke, besides, what gave Bitch the right to give her orders! Only Sasuke-kun could do that! Anko pinched the bridge of her nose while she counted back from ten, then fifty, she counted back from fifty three more times as the urge to kill the pinkette was strong.

Fei decided to treat some of the lesser wounds on her teammates; it wasn't their fault that Haruna was a waste of space. Fei had to physically control her hands so they wouldn't shake from touching someone, a /male/ someone, she also had to chant in her head that so far they hadn't done anything to her and if they did she would kill them extremely slowly and painfully.

Anko watched out of the corner of her eye as Fei touched, willingly touched, boys, as she healed up some of the minor wounds. It seemed like Fujiko's assessment was correct, that in time Fei would be all right. Well, sooner or later at any rate. Fei felt like puking after she was done healing them up, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"Listen, Xuân." Anko said once it felt like the girl calmed down from touching the boys. "She is your team-mate, she abandoned you to the enemy with that foolish stunt, so I would like to know what you opinion on what should be her punishment."

"My opinion, Anko-Sensei?" Fei seemed somewhat shocked before she nodded. "I…think that her luxury's should be taken away. Revoke her rights from the library, give her evening lesson's and take away her points that she has earned so far."

"That's it?" Anko said raising a brow at the quiet girl.

"Well," Fei said remembering Fujiko-Sensei's words about being her own person and not the dutiful wife she was trained to be by her aunt. "I would personally like to see all of her hair cut off and her eyes gorged out, Anko-Sensei."

Anko raised the other brow as she smirked at the cheerfully smiling girl, but in the back of her aqua-green eyes Anko could see a kunoichi very similar to her own personality spoiling to come out and fight. Well, well, well. It seemed the kitten had a set of hidden claws.

"I can shave her head bald, but not the eyes I am afraid. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?" Anko was eager to get started on Haruna.

"Yes, Anko-Sensei, there is only one more thing." Fei said smiling brightly. "Have Fujiko-Sensei shear her hair and tell her to make it permanent. I don't care how short or long her hair is, but I want the style to be ugly as possible."

Anko nodded pleased and dismissed her students for the day. Anko almost skipping as she headed to Haruna's room, she was so going to enjoy this! She wondered if she couldn't get any more ideas from Xuân, she knew where exactly where to hit to make it hurt.

"Ne, Fei?" Naruto asked from his large bed of next. He finally found out where to spend his points by buying out the blanket's and several pillows. He was laying the closest to the door while Fei had the farthest bed and Sasuke had the middle bed, it was a mutual thing between Sasuke and Naruto that they would be near the door because doors made their teammate twitchy. "Why did you suggest Sakura-san get her hair cut?"

"Well, Haruna-san likes her looks because they attract boys, I know of a rumor that Sasuke likes girls with long hair-"

"Che." Sasuke said looking up from sharpening his weapons, he had an almost compulsive need to make sure that they were nice and sharp, much easier to kill the 'targets' when they were role-playing with clones. "As if."

"I know, but she didn't know that. So, to punish her for that I decided to take her looks away, and since Anko-Sensei can't main her face, her hair was the best bet." Fei said quietly, her melodious voice echoing slightly in the room. Both boys had gotten used to it and found it – secretly Sasuke, obviously Naruto - fascinating and were enthralled with it. "I know exactly where to hit to make it hurt, that was one of Fujiko-Sensei's lesson's."

"Fujiko-Sensei? Who's that?' Naruto asked cocking his head as Fei placed a bookmark to save her spot in the medical texts.

"She's my tutor, like Ibiki-Sensei is for you or Hatake-Sensei is for Sasuke-san. She's teaching me to become a Medical-Nin and your support if needed. As I am sure that you, Naruto-san, are being taught Hunter-Nin tactics and control so when you learn Ninjutsu you won't blow us up. Sasuke-san is most likely being taught as a Shadow-Nin and Genjutsu because of the Sharingan he has. We are a basic ANBU Squad, or we will be in a few years once we make Chunin."

"Shadow-Nin?"

"Dobi. I will assassinate enemy and sneak behind enemy lines for information or even become a spy at some point in my life. I don't mind it actually, I want to kill my elder brother because he wiped out our clan and get revenge on him for that. This is very good training as I doubt I would be able to go up to Uchiha Itachi and kill him, I would have to work behind the scene's and use poison most likely."

"Oh, that sucks, you know, about your parents." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Hn."

"So, Fei-chan, what do you dream of? I mean, Teme wants to kill his only family and I want to become the strongest shinobi in the village and become Hokage one-day, so what's yours?"

Fei didn't know what to say, she didn't really have any dreams other then nightmares. She shivered as she remembered cold-sweaty palms touching her and a sickly-sweet voice telling her awful things, but pushed it into the box labeled 'DO NOT OPEN' and snapping out of the flashback before finding her voice.

"Oh, I don't know. I want to be strong, the strongest Kunoichi, stronger then even Tsuanda-Himi, but that's a goal and until I find mine, I guess I'll just make sure both of your dreams come true, okay?"

Naruto opened his mouth to probe further, but shut it when they heard Haruna's screeching about her hair. It seemed like she got her hair done and was finding out about the style and punishment for her lack of good following skills. Sasuke eyed the smirk that danced across his teammate's lips before going back to cleaning, he vowed to never, ever piss her off and face that wrath. Naruto saw that smirk and decided he found a fellow prankster amongst his teammate, he had loads of idea's that always needed two people, but no one was really interested in it.

%%%

"All right kiddies," Anko said as she eyed the vibrating Genin. It was the last week before HBT was up and they could leave the underground training grounds and see the outside world again. "This week is going to be the hardest yet and by the time I'm done with you all your going to be begging for me to kill you if I have anything to say about it."

Sakura gulped nervously fingering a piece of long hair, she was still pissed about the style but consoled herself with the thought that the miss-matched bowl-cut and shag-style would grow out sooner or later and she could fix it up. Wouldn't she be surprised in a few weeks when it wouldn't nor when Ino laughed her ass off at the sight and later when it become known that it was permanent.

Naruto grinned brightly at the thought of a mock mission; Sasuke grunted as he pouted on the inside, he wanted to polish his weapons damn-it! Fei rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the purple haired female, it seemed like she was blossoming under the good intentions of her male team-mates because Fei allowed Naruto and Sasuke close, never letting them touch, but she was also talking about the molestation and rapes to Fujiko.

Which in her eyes made Naruto and Sasuke rather special, as she feared that she would never get Fei to open up about them.

"You each have a back-pack filled with supplies," Anko pointed at the thick, dense and dark forest to their right. "You will have to live in that for one week while trying to avoid attacks by me and Kakashi, and raids by Ibiki and Fujiko at random times. Depending on how well you perform depends on whether or not we'll allow you to leave and go on missions or keeps you down here for another six months. Understand."

All four nodded as they shouldered the heavy bags.

"Now, you all have a choice. Only two of you can be freed of the weights while the other two will be freed of the restraints. Make your pick which ones should have which." Anko smirked as she said this, she couldn't wait to see what the choices would be.

Naruto and Sasuke knew what they wanted off and Fei stepped forward to give the answers, how she knew she didn't know, but their body language was screaming it at her. It seemed the lessons with Fujiko-Sensei was paying off if she could read her teammates that easily. "Weights for Uzumaki-san and Haruna-san while I and Uchiha-san want the restraints off."

"Very well then," Anko clicked her fingers and the restrictors came off, by this point in time they were all maxed out and she had the orders for the next size up waiting for them. "Now, to also increase the difficulty level somewhat, all four of us, Ibiki, Fujiko, Kakashi and I will all have bells on. You each must have at least one bell to move on, the more bells you get for yourself, and for your team, will increase the point standing. I will give you a four-hour head start, after that it's game time. Shoo!"

All four took to the tree's, three of the Genin were already mentally planning how they would split their supplies amongst one another, they already knew that Haruna was going to get herself killed, not even Naruto wanted her on his team any more. He once heard Iruka-Sensei say that under pressure and stress a person's true colors came out, and boy, did he hate those colors.

"Alright, we stay on the move, no camp-fires, no resting unless it's four hour shifts in tree's. We don't want one of the Sensei's crawling up our asses while we sleep, remember the ANBU catnap trick, it just might save our lives." Sasuke said and Naruto and Fei nodded. Sakura was making cow-eyes at the raven-haired boy to be of much use. "Then lets move out, stay in a basic traveling formation, better offense and defense this way. Naruto you led and making sure to use those tracking skills! Fei you be his right while I'm his left and Haruna takes up the rear."

_Please Kami-Sama, let one of the Sensei's kill her_, all three thought as Sakura giggled softly as she tried to lean closer to Sasuke.

Who was having his skin crawl and stood up abruptly from where they were huddled behind a fallen tree trunk. Naruto took off like bullet, he felt so incurable free of the weights and he was going so fast he might as well be flying. A quick whistle from Fei made him slow down for them as two of the team-member still had weights on and the other was too damn slow even without the weights to keep up.

They traveled about in the forest, avoided the desert as none of them had any clue how to survive in that before resting in the misty swamps for an afternoon break. Sakura collapsed near the water's edge and was sucking down the murky water, which was most likely poisoned or illness filled, none of the three were willing to tell the stupid girl that.

Which proved true that two hours into her shift Sakura started foaming at the mouth, quick work from Fei saved her from a possible death. Which put everyone on edge and none got any sleep that night, Naruto because he was pulling two shifts and Sasuke because he didn't feel like leaving one of two girls in the whole village that treated him normally.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded at sunrise as the prepared to leave, he could feel Kakashi-Sensei's eyes following them. Soon there would be an attack and he did not want dead weight slowing them down, he meant Haruna not Naru-Dobi, who really wasn't that much of a Dobi actually. "Is she good to go?"

"Someone will have to carry her. Luckily it was only a paralyzing agent, the worst it would have done was paralyzed her from the neck down and only for a couple of months before it wore off, but very easy to get rid of. Although it does have rather graphic side-effects as we've seen." Fei said quickly as Naruto took the unconscious girl and carried her over his left shoulder. "I would suggest that we leave her as it will take a few days for the antidote to get rid of all of the poison she will be next to useless for us."

"We'll take her, but first time we get into battle do something humane if it looks like she's giving us trouble." Sasuke commanded softly and Naruto and Fei nodded and they took off. Not even an hour later, and at the edge of a lake of all things, did Kakashi-Sensei first attack the Genin.

Naruto had two clones guarding Haruna's body fifty-yards away as the other three, Sasuke, Naruto, the real one, and Fei defended themselves and tried to get a bell. Which was proving a lot harder then they thought it would. Sasuke pulled back and lended a hand when needed but he was making sure that there wasn't a second Sensei lurking about. Fei ducked the kick and swept her foot against the standing leg, almost knocking Kakashi-Sensei to the ground, but when he threw several shuriken at her she was forced to _Kawarimi_ out of there or risk being hit.

Naruto jumped into the fray with several clones, pushing it with his chakra, he was extremely surprised when Kyubbi told him that it was the normal amount of chakra used by Genin's. It was rather weak compared to his normally. En-mass all eight of the Naruto's tackled Kakashi and was wrestling with him for one of the six bells he had on him, before he _Shunshied _out of there.

"God-fucking damn-it!" Fei shouted as she pounded a fist into the ground, making a small crater where it hit. "We were this close!"

"Hm." Sasuke too was pissed. "What are you smiling about Naru-Dobi?"

"Well, I have a bell!' Naruto said holding up a golden bell. The rest of the clones popped out. "We just need two, three, more and then it's smooth sailing."

"Alright! Good job, Naruto!" Fei said happily as she picked herself up from where she transported herself. "Come on, we need to check on Haruna and get moving, Anko-Sensei might just do a surprise attack herself."

They jogged to where they were and saw two of Naruto's clones suddenly 'pop' out and a trench coat wearing form grab Sakura and _Shunshied_ away herself. All four stood there and debated about whether or not it would be good sportsmanship to cheer or they should act all pissed off and try and get her back.

"Che. Weakling." Sasuke said as he turned on his heal to leave the area. "Come one, time to go."

"Coming, Sasu-Teme." Naruto said as he jogged to keep up.

While their backs were turned Fei gave a pleased smirked and crackled briefly before running to catch up with her team-mates, it seemed like she wouldn't see the pink-pest again. At least, Fei hoped so, it better be so or she was killing the girl. That night they were visited by Ibiki, which took much work to hold him off, sadly they didn't get a bell but Fei fucked up his nervous system with a chakra-filled jab at the middle of his abdominal muscle's, which he managed to get away before collapsing.

Well, Xuân was Fujiko's student, she knew how to make a man scream when she wanted to.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book as Ibiki wiggled around on the ground.

"Had a run in with Xuân, she could really be the next Tsunade if she wanted. She figured out the poison extremely fast and had an antidote ready by the next morning, not to mention screwing up my muscle systems for at least twelve hours or so." Ibiki grunted as he flipped over onto his back. "Uzumaki is a little terror, reminds me a bit of Anko-Chan's team-mate, Umino Iruka. Boy could he run the ANBU ragged until he was good and ready to stop, only Anko could stop him, but half the time she was helping him out."

"Umino Iruka…" Kakashi said under his breath as he made a mental note to look up the man later, he could have sworn he had heard that name from somewhere before. "Up next is Fujiko, hope she has better luck then you or I. I can't believe that I lost a bell."

"Believe it," Anko said as she took a seat, she had to run Haruna to the Medical-Nin's in the infirmary at the main part of the base. "I'm willing to bet that Xuân takes her on and gets at least three bells. Ten-thousand yen is the starting bid."

"Ten-thousand says Fujiko wipes the floor with Xuân." Ibiki said as he thumbed his head on the ground, it would be hours before he had full control over his body. "Kakashi?"

"Ten-thousand. Xuân gets one bell and draws with Fujiko." With that statement he turned back to his _Icha Icha _porn, which Anko snorted at. Jiraiya had real talent for writing and he spends it on writing porn for middle-age men? What a disgrace.

It seemed like all three Genin were on edge, they had seen all of their sensei's - Anko briefly - so far but Fujiko-Sensei. Which if Fei is to believed was a right terror and knew how to kill them painfully. Sasuke remembered his aunt Sachiko, whom was the family medic and remembered she told him that Medic's should be feared because they knew how to fix the human body from any type of injury, which meant that they knew how to cause it the damage they were healing.

Sasuke shuddered.

Naruto didn't know he needed to fear this Fujiko-Sensei, but he decided to not piss of the woman that made Sasuke seem scared of her, even if she was Fei-Chan's Sensei. Which was a bit of a good thing as a scarred woman dropped out of the trees in front of him and gave a swipe, Naruto barley managed to get back, but his simple black tunic was ripped across his belly.

"Fujiko-Sensei," Fei snarled at her Sensei. That could have been an instant kill shot. "That wasn't very nice!"

Sasuke and Fei jumped into the fight, Fei striking at the brow-haired woman while Sasuke tried to line up a Genjutsu to snare the woman in. Fei kept up the assault on her Sensei, ducking and twisting out of the way of the near impossible-to-see punches and lightning fast kicks, trying to land a hit, but not actually landing a single one. Sasuke was growing frustrated that Genjutsu's didn't seem to have an effect or that he would accidentally snag his teammate in it. With a huff of breath Sasuke decided to fuck it and went in brawling, he was getting a goddamn bell then he was going to kill the tough Sensei.

Naruto made a couple clones and joined the fray going on, which was causing large amounts of damage to the surrounding rocky area. Fei gave up on killing or even wounding her Sensei to just get as many bells as possible. Which was a lot harder then she thought, between Fujiko-Sensei's supreme offense and Sasuke and Naruto being underfoot.

Fujiko was proud of her student, she was doing good, keeping up with blocking and slowly her speed of attack was increasing, although she wasn't landing a hit but it was coming closer to landing. Her teammates were also working together, but it would take much more then just three rather good trained Genin to get her or take a bell. She decided after a rather close hit with a thrown kunai by Sasuke-san that it was time for her to go, she knocked her student flying with a elbow jab to her stomach, cracking the tree as she hit it, the Naruto's popped out as Fujiko sent a wave of shuriken at him and Sasuke cursed vividly as he was forced to retreat before getting hit like.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Sasuke hissed as he paced back and forth over the destroyed battlefield. "This is not helping my growth into being a stronger shinobi."

"Teme, calm down." Naruto said as he clapped Sasuke on the back as he held out his hand. Two bells were dangling from between his fingers. "I mean, we have three bells now, we've passed now."

"True, but I want to get all of the those fucking bells," Fei said as she climbed to her feet, wincing as she healed her broken and cracked ribs. "I grabbed two bells, Naruto has three, that's five all together."

"So?" Sasuke said impatient.

"So," Fei said glaring at Sasuke who shut up at the look, he may have been elected the tactically-leader while Naruto was the leader, she kept them both in line from going too far. "That means we've passed and going about this the wrong way. Our only goal was to stay alive and get as many bells as possible, but four bells was considered passing. What have we been doing wrong?"

"We've…been trying to win the fights instead of taking the bells." Naruto said slowly frowning as all three started to huddle together. "We need to trap them and get many as bells as possible, if each Sensei has six bells there is a total possibility of twenty-four bells. We have five bells so that leaves nineteen bells for us to get. Ibiki has six, Kakashi five, Anko six and Fujiko has three."

"Go for Fujiko and Kakashi as they have the lesser amount of bells, don't stop unless we each all get a bell or at least grab two and get out of there and shake them off. That would be hard as hell to escape as they most likely knew this place better then the back of their hand."

"Stay on the move, don't stay too long in a fight, get as many bells as possible, live." Naruto said ticking off the points on his fingers. "That's all?"

"Yes, now lets get moving you two." Fei snapped as she eyed the mountains around them. "Lets go, I don't want to get ambushed again."

Both boys nodded and they left the area, leaving a wake of destruction behind them.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Team Twelve

Author: PrincessTucker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I be making any money off of this story.

Summary: Instead of being placed on Team 7 with Kakashi Naruto gets placed on Team 12 with a new teammate and Mitarashi Anko. How much of a difference will Naruto undergo and change around him and in himself

Q&A: I have been asked several questions about the content in my story so I'm going to answer it here. Listen, some of this may gross you out, so either skim the parts you don't like or go away, I don't care which one frankly. I know there has been some concern over Xuân's past history of sexual assault and the way that the Sensei's are making her be around the opposite sex so I'll clarify. Firstly they twelve year old boys and not grown men so that wont set off panic attacks and traumatize her as much as that would; second, I will not go into detail of the rapes – yes, those did happen – and molestation, but it will be mentioned; thirdly, the abuse in fact didn't go on long – I can't say more then that without giving away plot so ya'll will see later.

I am saying this right now up-front so I don't get any more flamers: I. Do. Not. Like. Sakura. AT ALL. She's a bitch and useless pre-Shippuden and only mediocre Iryo-nin (Medical Ninja) take that away and then she's hardly better then before, so USELESS in my book and the reason why she's not going to be a main character in my story. This is a ninja story people, about ninja's who K-I-L-L so they would obviously have to be a good shinobi in most area's before going into a specialized field where anything can happen – rape too for both sex's which is why it's not to big of a concern about Xuân's mental state.

There are most likely plenty of more things I should point out or whatever but then it would be spoilers and I can't have that – and yes, I do know about my grammar and miss-spells. I am not an ENGLISH major! I'm actually majoring in Mathematics and Physics so spelling isn't really high on my list when I have SPELL CHECK people!

* * *

"So, Gaki's." Anko said once the week of torture was up, she both proud and pissed that all three had more then just four bells. "How many bells do you have?"

"Fifteen, Anko-Sensei." Fei said holding out the bells. "Did we do good?"

"You all did good," Anko said as she took the bells. "Since you did good enough I'll willing to give you all the rest of the day off, provided you finish up a few things for me."

All three Genin looked excited and nodded their heads like some demented bobble-head, Anko had to stifle a laugh at the imagined sight. They did much better then what she had thought, she would have thought they would have gotten ten bells instead of the fifteen they had really gotten.

"Alright, head down to Room 432. There you'll find several thousand of different types of clothes, I want all of you to pick out at least three out-fits along the same lines. Remember to make sure that your clothing will fit your position on the team and your strengths. Shoo!"

The children nodded and took off with a jog, much as the liked the mini-ANBU outfit, it became a little bland in their taste's, even Sasuke was secretly tiring of all the black they were wearing, not that gray was much of an improvement in either case. Fei knew she was going to be close combat so that meant tight fitting clothing, nothing loose or hanging. Sasuke will most likely be a long-range fighter while Naruto would be between her and Sasuke, at least, in Fei's mind.

All three were growing close, even Fei, Sasuke was still an Emo-teme and Naruto was still a Dobi-goofball while Fei still had that dual personality and refused to be touched outside of combat, but they were getting along nicely. Sasuke was the leader most certainly and Naruto led in the battles and while Fei kept them in line and the glue that kept them together.

"Wow," Naruto muttered as the looked at the warehouse sized room. Which was filled with a verity of clothes. "This is bigger then a department store."

Fei nodded silently as Sasuke started looking around, leaving them behind. Naruto went along the right wall while Fei picked an isle and looked at the clothing, some of which were obviously for boys and older woman. Fei was poking around in the softer clothing, silk and spider-velvet, usually used by Geisha-Nin's. As she flipped through the clothing, skipping the sheer and see-through clothing, until she came across a pair of slim, silky pants and a long-sleeved button-down shirt.

They were her size when she held them up and checked the tags, but she didn't like the red color, red didn't go good with teal eyes. Fei picked out several tops of various shades of blue from pastel to nearly black; her pants were pure white, a pun of sorts in Fei mind. She looked up and down the isle, not seeing anyone or a changing room, changed right there, it was doubtful that Sasuke or Naruto would come down the Geisha isle.

Fei placed her weapons' pouch on her left thigh and slipped on her medic-pack around her waist resting over her butt, but she still felt off somehow. The shirt was hanging funny around her waist, the flap's reaching her knee's where it was slit up to her waist, so Fei went looking for what she was missing. She was digging around in a bin of loose fabric's of various shades and colors when she came across a dark blue obi, which when she wrapped around her waist. She tugged a little on the shirt to it was a little loose and decided that she was alright, Fei picked out several more obi's and picked up several pairs of dark-blue gloves.

She was the Taijutsu user on her team, she was going to have bloodied or bruised knuckles.

Naruto was waiting by the door for her while Sasuke was still missing; he too had several outfits stuffed into a bag. He was wearing burnt orange shorts, baggy of course and vest over a black t-shirt; he was fingering his shoulder length bright yellow hair, which had grown over the past month. All of their hair had, Fei's hair was just past her shoulders while Sasuke's hair brushed the top.

"Naruto, you look smart." Fei said quietly and Naruto smiled at his teammate. "I'm glad you didn't get rid of the orange, I would have thought you would have."

"Yeah, but Ibiki-Sensei said that as shinobi we need to have our own individual quirks, I like orange so he said I should think about getting clothes that are orange, but not as bright as they were. I happen to like this color."

"Neon, Dobi." Sasuke said as he eyed the orange. "Much better."

"Teme!" Naruto chirped brightly at his gloomy teammate. Sasuke was wearing black legging's and a dark red, almost the color of blood, tunic. He was wearing his mini-ANBU arm and shin guards, which made Sasuke look dangerous, he too was tugging at his hair. "Looking good!'

"Che."

Fei knew they had to do something about their hair or Fujiko-Sensei would get all prissy and shave them bald or something just because she could. Fei focused her chakra onto her hair and forced a rapid growth, which felt really weird, until her hair was past her hips.

"Wow, Fei-chan, that was cool!" Naruto said after he watched his teammate grow out her curly hair. "Can you do that for me? Please?"

"If you are sure," Fei said softly as she brushed her almost translucent-white hair out of her face. She placed a hand onto Naruto's head and decided to grow it out as far as her own, if he wanted it shorter then he could cut it. Fei gave Sasuke a questioning look and he stepped forward to both her and Naruto's surprise, but Fei did Sasuke too. "There, we all match now."

"Che." Sasuke said as he pulled out a red hair-tie and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. "Let's go."

"Hold on a minute, Sasuke." Fei commanded as she looked around and found a large box labeled 'Hair' and dug around until she found a couple blue and black bands. "Come here Naruto."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Pay attention to what I'm going to do to your hair." Fei said as she pulled Naruto's hair into a top ponytail and let the hair hang loose. "There, simple and easy to take care of."

They waited long enough for Fei to pull her hair back into a medium level ponytail tightly with the blue bands; she used the black for Naruto. Sasuke nodded and all three headed to Anko-Sensei's office where they would be getting their next mission or assignment, hopefully they would be able to go outside. All adored being in the underground complex but they missed the world outside of their home.

"Enter," Anko called from inside of her office and her Genin gathered in and took their seats in front of her desk. She eyed them and nodded in approval, all were dressed appropriately for what she wanted them to be. She didn't even blink at the long hair. "You all did good, here are your forehead protectors."

All three Genin tied them across their foreheads; they were taken from them the first day, they were told until they proved themselves that they wont get it back. They were privately glad that they had proven themselves enough to get it back.

"Now, I'm going to go over a list of things I want you all to know and understand, but then you're free for the day. First off I am sorry to say that I was unable to get Haruna bumped down to civilian level, but she was placed with Asuma's team. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. We'll most likely avoid that team for a while, understand?"

"Hai, Anko-Sensei." All three called again.

"Second, you all will be moved into an on-base Squad room for personal use. I will leave you all a listing at the end of this meeting for off-base housing, you all will share it equally, understand? Sasuke will move out of the Uchiha District, Naruto out of his apartment and Fei from her home. There will be no protests, no complaining, no whining, understood?"

"Hai, Anko-Sensei." This time it sounded sullen.

"Good. Third, your lessons on the weekend, unless we have a mission as Team Eleven or your Sensei's do, will continue until I think you've learned enough. Depending on how many missions we are doing you may have to get a part-time job to supplement your income."

"Hai, Anko-Sensei."

"Good, here," Anko said passing over a scroll. "This is a list of homes that you all can chose from, now I expect you all to be at my office tomorrow morning at six, understand? Shoo!"

"Hai, Anko-Sensei. Thank-you Anko-Sensei!" All three Genin called as Naruto scooped up the scroll and they took off for the day.

"So, where to first?" Naruto asked as he looked at his teammates.

"I think we should pick which one we personally like and go take a look, then we can decided on which one we'll take." Fei said as she popped her spine as she soaked up the sun. "Will that be a problem Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Okay, but ramen first then we can go look at them!" Naruto said as he took off running towards Ichiraku ramen's. Sasuke sighed and Fei rolled her eyes but they jogged to keep up, both enjoying having long hair. Fei because she missed hers and for Sasuke because it made him different from his brother; something that he liked most of all.

"Jeez, you two are so slow!" Naruto said once they had caught up to him at the stand. "I already ordered for you. Pork and Chile are okay?"

"Fine, Naruto." Fei said as she and Sasuke sat next to Naruto with her between the two of them. "Could I also have an order of spring rolls too?"

"Sure, what would you like Sasuke-san?" Ayame said as she took the order and placed Naruto's misu ramen down.

"Dumplings."

"Alright, spring rolls and dumplings coming right up." Ayame said giggling. "I like your hair Naruto, much more like you."

"Thanks," Naruto blushed deeply; his hair was still as spiky even when it was long. "Fei-chan did it for me."

"Fei-chan?" Ayame said as she looked at the albino girl with such pretty looks.

"Yes, Xuân Fei." Fei said introducing herself. "Naruto has spoken highly of your establishment, claims there is no better place to have ramen here in all of Konoha, even in Fire country."

"Flatter," Ayame shot a look at Naruto before heading back into the kitchen.

"So," Naruto said as he looked over the housing information. "I want a big basement for Fuinjutsu, I don't mind sharing a room or a bathroom. Sasuke? Fei? What about you two?"

"Room for weapon's practice," Sasuke said softly as he thought about it. "A large room for a library, I don't mind sharing a room."

"A yard big enough to hold all of my medical-plants, a large kitchen and a library-room." Fei said popping her knuckles. "A place for a sparring mat, I do not mind sharing a room with you two."

Naruto nodded and opened the book for any information that fit those few requirements, he was also going to look at price and location from T&I. Naruto picked out the one he liked the sound of and passed the book over to Sasuke to look over when their food arrived, Naruto was on his fourth bowl of ramen while Fei was just getting started on her spring rolls when Sasuke handed the book to her.

"So, what do you like?" Naruto said burping softly. "I personally want the two-bedroom single-level house in the Giko-district, it has a basement and a semi-large kitchen. I figure we can turn the spare bedroom into either a library or a mat-room like you two want, a small yard though..."

"Two bedroom, two bath. A large family-style room on first floor for a mat-room, a basement but no yard." Sasuke said plainly as Naruto turned to look at Fei for her opinion or what house she wanted. "Fei."

"Well, it's a little expensive and out of our way really," Fei said slowly as she pointed out the address, it was in the Lake District on the other-side of town. "It has four bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchen, a basement, and a conservatory to use as a mat-room if wanted."

"That…sounds good." Naruto said frowning slightly as he looked at the price. "Expensive, we'll have to do regular missions or get part-time jobs if we were to keep the house and have money to spare."

Fei nodded and Sasuke read over Naruto's shoulder. "It also says after ten years or depending on how much _ryo_ we can afford that we can buy it. It fits our needs besides really pushing our budget and the distance to T&I, I can not find any fault with it."

"So, we are agreed then?" Fei said looking at her nodding teammates. "This will be our home outside of the barracks?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and dragged Fei and Sasuke out of Ichiraku's Ramen. "Let's head back to the barracks and get some sleep, I'm tired and I know we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Fei said tugged on her wrist while Sasuke only grunted and rolled his eyes at the blonde boys antics.

They nodded at the Jonin behind the counter of the front of the store that they T&I used to make sure that no one accidentally wondered inside and saw something they weren't suppose to – although having the front be a really tacky porn-store. Which they hoped no one their age saw them duck in or that will cause some concern what three twelve year-olds were ding inside of a porn-store.

"So, what do you think Anko-Sensei will make us do tomorrow?" Naruto asked after they had made it back to their barrack's room. It was easily twice the size of their last one and had a much larger bathroom and a couple of bookcases and one table for eating or studying at.

"Not sure, hope it's a mission Naruto-san." Fei sighed as she curled up on her bed with a book to read while Sasuke was sharpening his weapons, it was a little creepy how obsessed he was with them. "Or maybe a job, a job would be nice as we can start saving and possible buy the home by the end of the month – the down payment I mean."

Naruto nodded and decided a nap was in order and he too curled up on his bed. Although he was sure there was plenty to do with their first free day off he was just too bored to really think of anything and a nap sounded a good way to pass the time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So, gaki's found a place yet?" Anko asked the next morning after they had assembled in her office after a quick breakfast.

"Hai, Anko-sensei." Naruto chirped. "It's expensive but fits all of our needs, so mission time!"

"Maybe." Anko stated, as she grew curious. "Where is it? How much _ryo _per month is it?"

"Seven-hundred and fifty thousand ryo," Fei began. "The down payment is ten-percent of that, seventy-five thousand."

"We will need daily missions or a job." Sasuke intoned and Anko nodded.

"Fine. After morning lesson's we'll head to the mission office, if you get it done in time before lunch is over then you can go search out jobs for yourself but the hours after to be after lunch for working and willing to work around your mission's away from the village, understood?"

"Hai, Anko-sensei!" The coursed.

"Good, now let's go. I want to teach you some chakra-control techniques," Anko said as she led them back to the underground forest-training area. She led them over to some of the larger trees. "Now, you are about to learn and master three of the basic chakra-control exercises. First one, tree walking. Directing the flow of chakra into your feet in an even-layer to prevent falling is key, I want all of you by the end of the day to be at least able to walk up and down this tree without help or falling. Understood?"

"Hai, Anko-sensei" They coursed and Anko nodded sharply before demonstrating a few times with her chakra visible which was a lot harder when she was forcing some color into it.

Fei understood the concept well enough and she had underwent several hours a day in learning basic first-aid techniques which took hair-pin chakra-control, it was no surprise that after making sure that she had a steady, even pulsing of chakra she started to climb. While she slowly increased her speed so she was running up and down Sasuke and Naruto were struggling to even clear fifteen feet. Anko watched from a nearby tree and dampened down her chakra until there was just enough for her to stay in the tree, it was fun to watch her little Genin's take the idea of the lesson and soar past her expectations like they normally did.

Take their HBT for example; she assumed for that exam they would only get five, maybe six bells at the most. The fact that they got fifteen, well, she was suitable impressed and proud even when they didn't get any of her bells, she knew that pissed off Kakashi, Ibiki and Fujiko as they where the ones missing bells.

"Come on!" Naruto muttered to himself after nearly an hour of trying to get up higher. He was aware that the Kyubbi's chakra wasn't messing with his; it was nicely sealed up thanks to that Fuinjutsu master that Ibiki-sensei brought in. "I know I can do this!"

"Think of it as your chakra coating the bottom of your shoes," Fei spoke up, she wasn't sure if she was suppose to help them learn it but she wanted a mission and growing tired of running up and down tree's. "Like an extra sole or something like that."

"Huh." Sasuke grunted as he fell to the ground, he took a few minutes before trying it again – this time listening to Fei's advice. This time he had no problem at all and rather easily climbed up the tree next to Fei, Naruto catching up to him within seconds. "Interesting."

"Yeah, I didn't think we could try it that way." Naruto admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling it odd that he couldn't touch the ends of his hair anymore. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well, as a Iryo-nin I need to be able to heal wounds right? It fix the small wounds without having to pause in combat or if we are forced to move I need to fix them pretty fast, as we gather our chakra into our hands and make a bubble and turn it into healing chakra by making the wounds speed-up the process of healing so instead of weeks it's done in a matter of seconds or minutes depending on the wound." Fei explained as she drew her chakra out into the 'bubble', a very nice aqua-green like here eyes. "Depending on the wound I would require to make it bigger or increase the density of it to extract poison or deeper wounds."

"Cool!" Naruto said as Fei drew back her chakra. "That's where you got the idea?"

"Yes, Naruto-san. If it works for 'bubbling' then just having regular chakra should – did – work for me," Fei pulled her pony-tail over her shoulder and tugged on the ends of her frost-white hair, a nervous habit. "I'm glad it worked for you two."

"All right, enough bonding time Gaki's," Anko called out and the three headed for the ground next to her. "Now, mission time and keep up!"

Naruto bounced in place while Sasuke brooded at the ground and Fei kept her eyes on the back of Anko-sensei's back while they moved through the villege and towards the Mission-room. Anko nearly chuckled as Ruka-Chan's scanned the Genin a few times before realizing they were actually his student's from before, there was no way he wouldn't realize what type of training they would be under going at her hands – it was similar to the way ANBU-squads where teamed.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-Kun!" Iruka spoke stunned at the changes that his two students had under gone. They were still the same, it was doubtful they would change that deeply in only three months but he could see that they had grown leaps and bounds during training – they just had a watchfulness about them that spoke of intense training that only Maito Gai's team had. "It's been a while hasn't it? Could you introduce me to your Sensei and third team-mate, please?"

"Hiya Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped as he waved and Sasuke only rolled his eyes next to Dobi, at least he finally learned about using his indoor voice. "This is Mitarashi Anko our sensei and Xuân Fei, Fei-chan this is Iruka-sensei."

"It is a pleasure to meet the one that Naruto-san has talked so much about," Fei said bowing her head, her manors drilled into her since she was barely old enough to talk surging to the forefront, which was a bit of a bother really sometimes.

"Fei-chan! I told you to call me Naruto!" Naruto pouted and Fei only shrugged, it seemed like a well-argued debate to Iruka, as Sasuke didn't seem disturbed by it. "Fei-chan!"

"Quiet Gaki's," Anko snapped and they shut up and straightened up subtle to the eyes. "Now, we would like a mission please, enough to calm them down."

"Well, I think I know of just the thing." Iruka said flipping through a few folders before finding the one he wanted. "Here it is. An old building needs to be taken down so the builders can put up a new one, not very complicated or hard but it might take awhile."

"Perfect," Anko crowed as she snatched up the scroll from Iruka's hands. "See you in a few hours, Ruka-chan."

"Don't call me Ruka!" Iruka protested automatically and waved back to the three Genin as they rushed to keep up with Anko. "Don't over work yourselves!"

"'Ruka-chan'?" A male's voice asked next to his desk and Iruka reined in the urge to spin around and kunai the unsuspecting Chunin. "Ruka-_chan_?"

"Shut it, Raido." Iruka snapped at the other Chunin. "Don't you dare spread that around!"

"Uh-huh, no can do Ruka-chan!" The man chirped as he danced out of the way of Iruka's swipe of hand, the younger man was notorious with his nerve pinches and jabs. "I can have so much fun with this!"

"Really?" Iruka smirked at the brown-haired man. "Tell me, does Genma know about that one mission where you were under cover…"

"No!" Raido paled and backed away from Iruka. "No! Sorry, listen, I've got to go Iruka and get some lunch."

Iruka kept the scowl on his face until Raido left and smirked, it paid being under-cover, he got all of the blackmail he could ever want and keep the others under control. Iruka huffed as he got back to work filing paperwork that was turned in from missions complete and handing out them as needed. It was barely a scant four hours later when Anko strolled back in with her Genin – who are tired looking and a bit dirty.

"Done?"

"Hai, Ruka-chan." Anko smirked as she dropped off her report. "All done and ready for payment."

"You didn't make you Genin do all the work, did you?" Iruka asked shaking his head as she took the scroll and flipped through it, it seemed to be in order. "Well, good job anyway. Here is your voucher, you do remember where the Claimer department is?"

"Hai, see you around Ruka!" Anko called out as she waved her hand with the voucher-payment. "Come along Gaki's!"

"Hai, Anko-Sensei!" Naruto waved at Iruka briefly before making his way after his two teammates.

Iruka waved back and sighed as he saw the paperwork sitting at the corner of his desk, it had seemed to triple when he wasn't looking and he was pretty sure that Raido was shoving his and Genma's paperwork off on him when they could. It was highly annoying and he wanted to go and teach them that skipping out on paperwork isn't productive at all.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Alright, here you all go." Anko said as she divided up the money three ways, as a Sensei to Genin she got paid a different way and she more then supplemented her income with the missions she went on twice or even three times a month. "Five-thousand ryo each, have fun spending it."

"Well," Fei said slowly after Anko had run off on them. "This is going to take a while to save up for our house."

"Tell me about it," Naruto muttered as he did quick math. "Seven-five hundred ryo isn't much, it would take about ten months just to save up enough."

"Jobs." Sasuke flatly said as he slid the money into his leg-pouch, he could get better weapons later. "Use that money for the house and this for our supplies an up-grades."

Fei nodded and Naruto sighed, this was going to be so troublesome.

"Let's get a newspaper and start looking," Fei suggested and the boys nodded. "Okay, let's split up, I'll check the book-store's for one, Naruto can check the grocery stores and Sasuke can check the general stores. Meet up at Ichiraku's for dinner in three hours, seven's alright?"

"Hai, Fei-chan." Naruto chirped and darted off, he was going to find the bestest of jobs that paid the best!

Fei turned to ask Sasuke a question but he was already striding away, she sighed but headed off on her own. Naruto was like a puppy, hyper all the time and bouncing in place while Sasuke was a cat, moody and cranky. Fei wasn't exactly sure what she was but she hoped a happy medium, Fei decided to skip on the more commercial bookstore's as it was doubtful that they would have the jobs she wanted.

"Hey, Ayame-chan!" Naruto called out as he ducked under the flaps and took a seat sighing; he hadn't found a job at all that was willing to work around his schedule as a shinobi. "How are you doing?'

"So-so, how about you Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as she rubbed her lower back and took a seat, her feet where killing her, it wasn't obvious yet and she hadn't told her father, but pretty soon she would be showing. "You look depressed."

"Trying to find a job, Anko-sensei says we aren't going to be doing a lot of mission's as she wants to focus on our training, told us if we wanted to earn some money we should fine a job." Naruto sighed as he propped his chin on his hand. "I can't find one although I'm pretty sure that Fei-chan or Sasuke-teme has though."

"A job huh?" Ayame slowly said as she thought over her problem, her father was getting old in age and had been complaining for a while now that he had no one to pass on his skills. "I think I can help you out there."

"Really? How?" Naruto said perking up.

"Well, I am not at all interested in learning how to make ramen or even run our stand. I'm also getting married in a few months with Chiba and I plan on helping him run his family business, a general-store." Ayame blushed as Naruto congratulated her. "Father's a bit disappointed that I'm not learning and he's getting old in his age, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you on at least part-time."

"You sure? I don't want to be a bother…"

"No, it's fine. I'll go talk to him right now and see if he's willing to start you soon, besides it would free me up some time so I can plan the wedding instead of leaving it to Chiba, I think he's getting a little overwhelmed and all." Ayame winked at Naruto before ducking into the back kitchen so she could talk to her father.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." A few minutes later Fei ducked in and took a seat next to him at the bar-counter. "Did you find a job?"

"Maybe, Ayame-chan is talking to Oji-shi for me." Naruto shrugged. "What about you? Any luck, Fei-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Momochi Used Bookstore has hired me on part-time, four hours in the evening five days a week. Only two-fifty ryo a day, but it's better then nothing, I hope we all at least clear five-hundred ryo a day otherwise it's going to take us a year or two to get enough saved up for our house."

"Good evening, Fei-chan!" Ayame said heading back into the dining area of their stand. "Father says you can, four hours an evening five days a week, only a hundred ryo though."

"No, that's good." Naruto said hastily as Sasuke ducked in. "When can I start?"

"Tomorrow evening, he says show up after your afternoon training or missions." Ayame chirped. "Would you three like anything?"

"Spring rolls please," Fei asked and Naruto only asked for his normal, six bowls of spicy-misu. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Stir-fry, spicy if you have it." Sasuke grunted as he took the seat on the other side of Fei. "Jobs?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. I'm working at Momochi Used Books and Naruto's working here, what about you?"

"Kootetsu Supplies, five day's a week after afternoon mission for four hours. We will have saved five-hundred ryo a day then, eight-thousand a month and that will take ten months to save up for the down-payment." Sasuke stated as leaned his chin on his folded hands. "If we also save half of our mission money it cuts back to three months or so. Is that the plan?"

"Hai, sounds about right Sasuke-kun." Fei nodded as Ayame poured them some green tea. "Thank you Ayame-san. Naruto-kun? Does that sound about right?"

"Hai, hai." Naruto chirped. "Three months should do it. I only hope that no one buys the house before we do."

Fei and Sasuke nodded as their order's were placed down in front of them and they dug in, they could talk about the house latter, after they had eaten as they were all starving. After stuffing their faces they sleepily made their way back to the T&I barracks and crawled into bed, they could finish talking about the house and their plan's tomorrow – after they had a couple of hours worth of sleep. They were asleep the second their head's hit the pillows.

Anko smiled as she checked on her Genin on the monitors, she may not seem like it or show it but she cared about her little Gaki's, they had the promise to be just as good as the Sanin if they trained hard enough and got that one lucky mission when they were old enough. She sighed as she headed to Ibiki's office, he would be awake still and she needed to discus their options about the Chunin exam. Anko knew her Genin could and enter and pass easily enough; it was whether or not they would be awarded the rank of Chunin that worried her.

And the fact she wanted to train them a little more before shipping them off, it would give her either two years of extra training if they waited for the exam here in Konohagakure or three more if she did the one in Kirigakure. Anko was all for Kirigakure as her Genin could go full out and not worry about killing friends or family members of friends.

What to do, what to do.


End file.
